Unbelievable
by Ceiba
Summary: This is just basically a daydream I have about how my two friends and I meet One Direction. One day we go to the pier and our lives are completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

ONE

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. My body tired, my eyes droopy, I roll over under my sheets to hit SNOOZE button. Then, I remember. Today I'm going to the pier with my best friends. I shoot up out of my bed and grab my clothes as I run to the bathroom to shower. I'm running late. Again. I seem to always be the last one ready.

Just as I'm getting out of the shower, my cellphone rings. I glance down at the screen to see the words "Phone Call From: Scarlett" on it.

"Hello?" I say in a still-rusty voice since it's still the morning.

"Ceibs! We've been outside your house for five minutes! Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got out of the shower. I'll be right out!"

"Okay, hurry! We've been craving funnel cake for weeks!" I hear my friend Iana say just before Scarlett hangs up the phone. She's right, we have been craving funnel cake for the longest. It can't possibly be more than five minutes when I'm dressed and spraying Victoria's Secret body mist on me. It's the deep purple bottle that smells like tropical flowers and fruits. I grab my bag off my bed and head out the door.

"FINALLY!" Scarlett yells from the car as I close the gate behind me. "I'm starving!"

"She's been telling me she was hungry for the last twenty minutes." Iana says with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. We're always hungry." I say, attempting a wink towards Scarlett. We can't wink. None of us can, but our attempts are hilarious to see. Hopping in the backseat, I pop my "Up All Night" disc in the radio. The beginning tune to 'What Makes You Beautiful' begins, and Iana puts the volume on blast. This is the song that made us fall in love with One Direction. We know all the words, and who sings each part. We have come a long way in our lives as directioners since we first heard this song. We've grown closer together, and we've grown closer to five guys: Harry Styles, Liam Payn, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan. Five amazing guys stole our hearts. You can say it was love at first sight.

…

I'm already closing the door to the car when I realize I forgot my bag. I reach in to get it and walk towards Scarlett and Iana.

"Ready?" Iana asks with a smile so wide I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Let's go." The three of us walk into Redondo Beach Pier in our usual fashion: I'm at one end, Iana in the middle, and Scarlett at the other end. We head straight for lunch.

Sitting at our table in El Torito, I peer out the window and watch the birds land on the rocks. They are suddenly scared away by a strange, curly-haired teenage boy… Wait a minute. No way! That can't be- Can it?

"Oh my God, it's Harry Styles!" I say in a tone that certainly isn't my inside voice.

"WHERE?" Iana and Scarlett say at the exact same time. I have no words. I just point to where I saw him.

"There's nobo-"

"Iana, look! He's over there now!" Scarlett interrupts. I'm glad she sees him too.

Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik run to tackle Harry to the ground. Liam and Niall follow, out of breath and gasping for air. They all fall to the ground on the sand in laughter. Without even ordering, the three of us rise and shoot for the door. We can buy a churro or something on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

It's been about an hour and we still haven't found the boys. Neither one of us has had anything to eat, and we're starved. We decide to buy an icecream cone and sit on a bench for a while to rest. I stand to feed the seagulls some crackers I had in my bag. I'm walking towards the rail when I crash into a guy and accidentally smear ice cream all over the back of his T-shirt.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I-" I freeze. I'm suddenly staring into big brown eyes, and I know who they belong to: Liam Payne.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. T-shirts are easily replaceable, right?"

No words. I'm in shock. What do I say? His voice is so hypnotic, it distracts me. I play the question over and over in my head until I finally manage to whisper "Right." I can't look up at him, so I look a little to my right, only to find that Niall Horan is standing there, blue eyes wide and happy, staring at me. Turning in a circle, I find that all of One Direction is around me. Every single one of them making a ring around me like I'm some type of attraction. I blush and smile at the ground, when I suddenly hear Iana and Scarlett calling for me.

"I'm here!" I shout in their direction. I see them freeze when they see me. Iana starts to hyperventilate and Scarlett starts to cry. No, girls, please don't do this to me. Stay calm, please. I badly want to join them in their fangirl break downs, but I can't. All five of the boys' eyes are trained on me, and I can't look like one of those annoying fangirls that they hate so much. I have to stay calm.

"Excuse me." I say softly to Zayn as I try to make my way towards my friends. He steps aside, but all of the guys are still staring at me. They just stand there and watch as I go to calm my friends down. I hug them both and whisper into their ears that we can't look like annoying fangirls in front of One Direction. It takes them a bit, but they calm down. Then I take their hands like their children and guide them over to where One Direction is standing.

"Hi. I'm really sorry about your shirt, Liam. I'm Ceiba, this is Iana, and this is Scarlett. We'd like to show you around the pier and help you find a new shirt." I say kindly. As I had instructed to do when they were excited, the girls squeeze my hands.

"Thank you. Are you alright?" my face must be showing the pain I'm in, because Liam asks this.

"I'm fine, thank you. We should start walking, don't you think?" Enthusiastic agreements from all the boys are heard, and my hands get squeezed a little harder. I understand how hard they're fighting to keep control, because I'm fighting extra hard to do this, too. After all, I don't have anyone's hand to squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

We've been walking for a few minutes when suddenly Iana trips and nearly falls. Luckily, she was still holding on to me. I look around to see a flash of a mortified look on Louis's face, then a burst into laughter.

"Louis! That's not nice!" Zayn bursts out, a smile playing on his lips as he looks down to see Iana fumbling to tie her shoe. "Here, I'll tie your shoe for you."

"No, that's fine. I can do it."

"No, really. I insist." Zayn says, getting down on one knee and tying her shoe. The bow he does is so unbelievably perfect that I have to just admire it for a while. He glances up and Iana smiles. "Your legs are very tanned."

"Thank you, but I have a horrible tanline." Iana giggles and pulls down her sock. To our surprise, Zayn does the same. His ankles are so white, they couldn't belong to him. We all laugh at his tanline, and he laughs a bit, too.

"Mine is worse," He says as he rises to his feet. He extends a hand to Iana and she takes it. As he pulls her up off the ground, Iana loses her balance and lands in his arms. Zayn smiles and winks at her before letting go. I brace myself just in case she needs to do her silent fangirling, but Zayn hooks his arm around hers and prepares to continue walking.

Just before we do so, I'm startled by the sound of a dog growling at me. A sudden realization hits me and I look down at my stomach. I haven't ate all day, and neither have the girls.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asks with a smile.

"Kind of… I mean, I haven't eaten all day." I reply, looking down at my stomach again.

"I'm starving, too!" a cheerful voice chirps from behind me. I turn around to find Niall smiling at me. "Let's go eat!"

"Right. Lead us away, Miss Tour Guide!" Liam jokes and extends an arm in front of him that says I should go first. I try to squeeze back at Scarlett's hand, only to find that I've lost her. I make a 360 in panic, wondering where she is. As soon as I spot her, giggling and smiling with Harry Styles, I calm down and start walking.

"I know a great place for burgers and funnel cake. They have fried shrimp, too." I say. Being with One Direction doesn't feel strange at all. I begin to treat them just like they're my regular friends. The regular guys I always see at school that pulls dirty and practical jokes on the girls.

Liam comes up behind me and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Where to, Miss Tour Guide?" I'm guessing that's his nickname for me now. Niall comes around my other side.

` "Is there Nandos here?" Niall asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Niall, we went over this," Liam laughs. "There is no Nandos in America."

"Don't worry, Niall." I say and smile at him. "We're going to get burgers. You'll get food very, very soon. I give you my word." Niall smiles and continues walking enthusiastically. He seems very ecstatic about going to get food. Or maybe that's just his personality. I'm guessing it's a bit of both.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

We stand there, all eight of us in a line right in front of the menu. This seems to be a very tough decision. I've only had a hamburger here once, and my dad had ordered it for me. I really don't remember anything about it at all.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" I hear a girl shriek from behind us. Next to me, Harry sighs and drops his head. The girls start shouting their names and asking for photos. Looking over at Harry, Niall, and Louis' expressions, I turn and face the fangirls behind us.

"Excuse me," I say in a kind voice. "The guys are taking a short vacation. They are having a meet-and-greet soon and you will be able to see them there. I hope you have a nice day, goodbye." The girls seem shocked as I walk away, but I guess I made sense to them since they leave right away. Everyone else looks at me in disbelief.

"Alrighty then, I think I know what I want. Is everyone else ready?" I ask cheerfully, trying to avoid the awkward stares.

"Ceibs, I can't believe you sent the fans away like that. That was so… selfish." Scarlett tells me. I look over at Harry who has an embarrassed look on his face.

"I think she did that because she saw our expressions and didn't want us to get frustrated." Louis defends me and adds. "I'm ready to order, too."

"But, that was rude. Imagine if you were them, Ceiba. Would you have liked that?" Iana says in a soft voice. I wouldn't. But I also preferred the guys' happiness to the fans' happiness. They will be able to see them tomorrow anyways. I look to my friends and glance at Harry. They catch my gaze again, and I know they understood. We've always been able to have silent conversations. We know each other that well. I let Harry order, and Scarlett takes out her wallet to pay for her hamburger. Harry stops her.

"I'll pay it, babe. Don't worry about it. I'll pay everyone's. It's my turn to treat." The three of us agree automatically. I'm shocked that we aren't fangirling right now. We seem very relaxed around the guys. Actually, this is the most relaxed I've been in ages.

We push two tables together, and we each take a seat. The eight of us laugh and joke and get to know each other over hamburgers. When I mention funnel cake, we learn that the boys have never tried it before. My first instinct is to buy one, but I've already ordered it when I realize one won't be enough. I order three more, and Liam comes to help me carry them to our table.

"This is really nice of you," he says. I just smile and nod. "A regular fan would be screaming and crying, whereas you're sending those fans away. Why?"

"Because I know you guys had a day off today, and if I were you I'd want someone to take the screaming fans away." I take my seat in between him and Niall and we distribute the funnel cakes. I share with Liam, Scarlett shares with Harry, Iana shares with Zayn, and Louis shares with Niall. We eat and joke some more, and we finally head for the carnival section of Redondo. I never leave the pier before going on my favorite ride: the spinning apples.

We sit four to an apple and spin it until it's at full speed. We spend the rest of the night in the carnival room winning huge stuffed animals that will be very difficult to fit in the car. The night has been amazing. I think it's a dream when we're exchanging numbers. I scroll through my contacts and find all five of their phone numbers there. They have my twitter and they've all followed me. When we reach the parking lot, we go our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

I wake up and roll over in my bed. I stretch and smile at the ceiling. I just lay there thinking about last night. Did it really happen? I wish there was something that could prove it did. That's when I remember their phone numbers. I whip over with ninja-like reflexes and get my phone. Looking through my contacts, I am pleased to see the names Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan in the list among my other contacts. This could be the happiest moment of my life.

I get up and, finally, have my fangirl reaction. In the process of shrieking and jumping up and down, I wake up Scarlett and Iana. They look at me with an odd expression on their face, and I jump back on the bed to show them my phone.

"It wasn't a dream! We met One Direction! We have their phone numbers!" I shriek excitedly. Iana snatches my phone in disbelief. She reads through my contacts and double-checks the numbers to make sure they aren't someone else's. They are One Direction's real phone numbers.

We all jump out of the bed and continue my fangirl moment together. We shriek and scream and jump and cry until we realize my phone is ringing. I run to it and see "Incoming Call from: Liam Payne."

"Hello?" I say into the phone while swinging my arm behind me to hush my friends.

"Hi, Ceiba. We had a lot of fun yesterday and wanted to see you all again. Would that be fine if we met today?" Liam asked. I had a silent fangirl moment, and asked my friends. I already knew the answer would be yes, but I didn't want us to look desperate. I made sure he heard them say it was fine.

"We're fine with that. What time and where?"

"Well, we'd be honored if you came with us to the meet-and-greet tonight at 5 o'clock," he suggests. "Harry and Zayn say 'Hello'." I pretend to check with my friends, and tell them about Harry and Zayn. We all have another silent fangirl moment, and I respond to Liam.

"Okay. We'll meet you there."

"Actually, could you text me your address so that we can go pick you up?" Liam says and I can't believe my ears. He wants to come pick us up.

"Of course! I'll send it right away. Bye."

"Bye. I'll see you later." He hangs up the phone and I text him my address right away. I turn to my friends and let them know that the boys will pick us up at my house to go to the meet-and-greet. Liam replies: "_thx ill b ther 4:30 :-)" _I let my friends know and we all immediately look through our closets to find something nice to wear. I decide to wear jeans and a nice top. I don't want to over dress. I think about straightening my hair, but there's no point if it never stays straight. After fiddling with my hair for about 20 minutes, I decide to wear it natural. Thirty minutes until the guys are supposed to pick us up, I get a text message from Liam.

_Ill b ther 15 min. erly_ :-)

I check on the girls to make sure they're ready. As they put the finishing touches on their look, I go to the bathroom and wash my teeth and face again. I decide to wear my make-up in natural colors. When One Direction finally arrives, Zayn calls me to tell us to come out. We walk out to find the 1D Tour Bus in front of my house. The doors open and Harry and Zayn hop out to greet us. Taking Zayn's hand, Iana steps onto the first step of the tour bus and climbs in. The same thing happens with Harry and Scarlett. I find myself abandoned on the street.

Liam pops out at the doorway as I'm pulling myself onto the first step. I'm pretty tall, so it's not too difficult to step up. Liam grabs my hand as I slightly lose my balance. He leads me up the steps and to a seat next to his on the tour bus. We all sit around and laugh and talk just like normal. We have some chips and candy and tell stories. Being around the boys is truly amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

We hop out of the tour bus and onto the street in front of the bookstore where One Direction will have their signing/meet-and-greet. We see that there are three extra chairs set up at the table. Liam takes me by the hand and leads me down the stairs. He doesn't let go when we walk up to the table in front of screaming fans. He pulls out the seat second to the end and motions for me to sit there. Then he takes the seat beside mine.

Zayn sits next to me with Iana on his other side, and Harry and Scarlett come next. Then Niall and Louis sit down at the end. I don't understand what we're going to do. I'm guessing just sit here while they sign CDs and meet their fans. I watch as Liam stands and takes the microphone handed to him.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" he says cheerfully. "We'd like to introduce you to some really dear friends of ours! Here are Ceiba, Iana, and Scarlett!" Liam motions for us to stand, and we do. I wave and smile at the fans and they all fall silent as if they're about to cry.

"Who the fuck are they?" one of the fans shouts from the back. I immediately drop my hand and look to Scarlett and Iana. They're looking at me, too. Then I look at Liam, who glances at me with a concerned look on his face. I could feel this coming.

"Well, they're just friends of ours. Nothing more," Liam says quietly. Harry comes up and takes the mic from Liam. For a second, he just waves at the fans. Then he speaks.

"Erm… So basically… We think these girls are really nice and they're worth the fans meeting, too. We're hoping you guys love them as much as we do," Harry hands the mic back to Liam. The fans still seem a bit upset.

"Anyway, let's start!" Liam says cheerfully. He hands the mic back to the manager of the bookstore and takes his seat. He grabs my hand under the table and looks at me in a way that says "Don't worry about it." But how could I not worry? The fans probably hate me already and I'm terrified.

When the first fan walks up, she high-fives Niall, hugs Louis, IGNORES Scarlett, kisses Harry's cheek, completely IGNORES Iana, hugs Zayn, then she gets to me. She gives me a death stare. I smile up at her, just like I do to the girls at school that I know hate me.

"Hi. Can I help you with something? You seem to be staring pretty intently at me," I say sweetly. I know it bugs her. It always bugs someone when I do that.

"You guys better stay away from the boys. They can't be in relationships," the girl says in a voice I swear creeped me out so much. Liam grabs my hand again under the table. He can feel that I'm worried. I'm a bit obvious like that. I smile up at the girl.

"Since when do I follow orders?" I don't even try to attempt a wink. Yeah, the fans are going to hate me. I can feel it. The next few girls come by and they all smile at us girls. No more threats are given to me, and Liam stops worrying enough to let go of my hand. Some girls even ask for an autograph. I look to Liam and he approves, but I decide not to give out autographs. I don't want One Direction for fame, and I don't want it to look like I do.

Liam and I wish a few girls happy birthday. We say we hope another girl feels better and recovers quickly. Most of the fans seem to like me, I'm thinking it's because the guys have tried very hard to establish that we're just friends. I hug some girls and find that the guy directioners are fairly fond of Iana and Scarlett. I'm usually the least attractive friend. People ask for my phone number, but I deny them access to it. I do give out my Tumblr and Twitter, though. That took me a while to think through, but I finally allowed myself to do so.

After an hour of meeting fans, we go back to the tour bus. We all wave goodbye out the window and smile to the directioners. Some girls try to chase the bus, but they eventually tire of doing so and have to stop. The tour bus takes us back to my house, so I invite the guys in for the rest of the afternoon. The tour bus leaves and we are left with the guys at my house. The girls are to stay over again tonight, so we don't have to worry about their parents coming to get them while the guys are here.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

We just talk and watch movies all night. The eight of us all sit in my living room and watch movies. I bring out blankets and pillows, and we all make ourselves comfortable. Since my family will be on vacation for another two weeks and I'm house-sitting, I don't have to worry about my parents coming home, either. All I have to think about right now is this moment sitting together with all the boys.

I pop _The Notebook_ into the DVD player and walk back to the couch where I was sitting next to Liam. Resting my head on his shoulder, I curl up into him and he pulls the blanket up over us. Sitting next to us on the couch are Iana and Zayn. They're sitting in the same position on the other side of the couch. Louis and Niall are spread out on the floor hogging the popcorn, and Harry and Scarlett are curled up together at my feet on the floor.

I can't help but wonder if any of us are official yet. It's been running through my mind the whole day. Spending this much time with the guys has made us fall in love with them even more, and I keep wondering if they might love us a little bit, too. Harry wraps his arm around Scarlett's shoulders, and Zayn pulls Iana in a bit closer.

"Guys management sent a car to take us back to the Hotel. Are you ready to go?" Louis asks the rest of the guys. I look up and Liam is gazing right into my eyes. He quickly looks back to Louis.

"I kind of would like to stay. Did management say that was fine? We're sharing rooms anyway so I don't see a problem," Liam says. He pulls me in a little closer, like if he did he'd be able to stay.

"I don't see a problem. If Zayn and Harry wanna stay, too, Louis and I can just go back by ourselves," Niall suggests. We all look at each other and nod. Louis announces that the car is outside and I stand to walk them to the door. I hug the guys and say I'll see them tomorrow. Louis is basically my best friend now. We stand there laughing a bit until the driver starts honking and I have to send them off.

I crawl back onto the couch just as the movie's starting. We all decide to go out and get some MacDonald's as a midnight snack. Harry, Scarlett, Zayn, and Iana go to pick up the food and I stay at the house with Liam. I sit up on the edge of the couch and Liam rests his head on my lap.

"Ceiba?" he says my name softly and sits up. I pause the movie to listen to him. "I really like you, but I'm afraid. Harry and Scarlett are official, and Iana and Zayn are basically inseparable. I really want to make it official between us. I'd love for you to be my girlfriend, but I know you'll get a lot of hate from the fans."

"Liam, I don't care about what the fans think. I really like you and I want to be your girlfriend. Most of your fans already like me, and you've seen how well I deal with the ones that don't. There really isn't anything to worry about," I look right into his eyes and he hugs me.

"So then are we official?" he asks. I nod and smile, looking right into Liam's eyes as he slightly leans in. We hear a knock on the door and I jerk back slightly. We stand together to open the door for our friends. They're carrying 4 bags of food. How much could they have bought?

"Hey, we got the Chicken Nugget Bucket and like 10 orders of fries. Is that enough?" Harry asks. I can't help but laugh. That's so much more than enough. I help carry the food to the kitchen and take out some sodas. We distribute the food and take our places again in the living room.

"Guys, we'd like to announce that we're official," Liam says causually. He kisses my forehead and rests his head on mine. Everyone looks at us, startled.

"I think we're official too, right?" Harry asks Scarlett. I can tell they've been talking about it. Scarlett nods and I give her an approving look. Iana and Zayn just look at each other. I look at them and catch Zayn's smirk.

"They've been official since Zayn tied her shoe," I joke. I'm so glad we're all finally official. It's basically true because since the day at the pier those two were basically inseparable. After we all eat together, Scarlett and Harry stay in the kitchen. They're still eating and laughing together. Iana and Zayn go to the family room next door. We all just stay separate for a bit, and each couple acts like they're in their own little world.


End file.
